The present invention relates to a semiconductor composition material conveyer module, and more particularly to such a semiconductor composition material conveyer module which is comprised of horizontal and vertical conveyer units arranged with processing machines into an automatic processing conveying production.
During fabrication of encapsulated semiconductors, press-formed components, etc., materials are delivered from one production line or processing machine to another to receive different processing procedures, for example, wire processing, cutting, or circuit printing. Processed materials tend to be damaged during conveying. In early days, composition materials are delivered from one production line or processing machine to another by workers by means of hand carts or baskets. This method is not economic because it requires much man power, and materials tend to be damaged during delivery. In recent years, various horizontal mechanical conveyers have been developed, and intensively used for conveying semiconductor composition materials. These horizontal mechanical conveyers commonly comprise a base frame, a plurality of rollers mounted on the base frame and arranged in parallel, and a belt transmission mechanism controlled to rotate the rollers. A horizontal mechanical conveyer of this design is to be installed between two processing machines, so that materials processed through a first processing machine can be quickly carried to a second processing machine to receive a secondary processing process. This design of horizontal mechanical conveyer saves much main power. However, a horizontal mechanical conveyer can only be used to deliver composition materials horizontally. For a complicated production line, many horizontal mechanical conveyers may be required. However, much floor space is needed when installing a number of horizontal mechanical conveyers in a factory or plant. In order to save floor space, adapter means may be connected between horizontal mechanical conveyers, or speed changers may be installed, enabling horizontal mechanical conveyers to be arranged into a production line for delivery materials to different processing machines to receive all processing procedures. However, this method is still not satisfactory in function due to the following reasons:
1. Because different production lines are needed for processing different components, the arrangement of conveyers for a production line for one product cannot fit another production line for another product. PA0 2. The factory floor utilization percent according to conventional methods is limited because conventional methods are not aimed at the utilization of three-dimensional space, and additional factory floor space is needed when adding new processing machines. PA0 3. Conventional horizontal mechanical installation methods save little main power, and do not improve yield capacity. During conveying, semiconductor composition material tends to be jammed at a turning corner or before a processing machine, and additional quality control persons must be employed to control material pitch. Conveying material tends to be forced out of place or damaged when jammed.